We Owned The Night
by NowhereRd06
Summary: Kurt and Blaine meet after their freshmen year of college out in L.A. where the summers are longer, wilder, and hotter.
1. We Owned The Night EDITED

It was Jenn's idea; Kurt will claim this until his dying day. Years later he'll start the story with a laugh while he shakes his head. Who would honestly believe that it would be his idea to drive from New York to L.A. for the summer anyway?

It's barely the beginning of May but the car is stifling hot and Jenn is already begging to roll the windows down. The air conditioning doesn't go as high as he would like it to anymore, his car is getting some serious wear and tear that he would rather not admit to.

"It's good for your hair!" Jenn promises for the fifteenth time.

"It's the worst possible thing for your hair, Jenn." Kurt responds just as dully as he did the fifth time she had begged. She crosses her arms like a child and huffs out a breath.

"Fine. But when we reach the Midwest, the windows are going down whether you like it or not."

Kurt knows better than to argue with her. They play music the entire trip, mostly their favorite playlists that have been gathered between the two of them over the past year at school. By the third day, he's sure that he's ready to kill her. Twenty minutes later Kurt's laughing over Jenn's country impressions of the stereotypical billboards they're passing. Biggest ball of string, which they do visit, and a few other places along the way that Kurt documents in his camera for blackmail material later.

They cross the California border about a week later and Kurt has been inside of his car for so long that he almost forgot what a real bed felt like. The reminders from random motel rooms absolutely do not count. Their apartment is small but has two bedrooms, which is more than what they'll have after they move out of the dorms in a couple years. He's just thankful for running hot water and clean sheets. He supposes the couch for movie marathons isn't so bad either.

***

The heat from the bonfire was warming Blaine's legs as he sat precariously on the edge of a decaying piece of drift wood.

Cool summer nights on the beaches of Los Angeles were the best in Blaine's humble opinion. Nights that made the air come alive and sparkle with an electricity he never felt anywhere else. The sound of laughter, whispered conversations, the warm sand between his toes, and the feel of cool strings beneath his fingers as he played whatever came to mind, were the things he lived for this time of year.

The red wine that had been passed around an hour or so ago was starting to linger in his veins, and the lopsided grin on his face was somehow permanent now as a result of it. His fingers fumbled on a chord and the sound jarred his ears.

"I think it's time to put the instrument down before you hurt yourself, Blaine." Wes, who had been sitting on the sand below him, reached out a hand to pull the guitar off his lap.

Blaine did little to protest and instead stood up with a wobble. He steadied himself before making his way to the stereo sitting a few feet away. The static filled the air when he pressed the power button and then fiddled with the dial before settling on an indie station. Music hit the ears of those on the beach and the steady drum beat mixed with a guitar and banjo combo sparked interest in the crowd. People started to trickle out closer to the water to sway along with the music, eyes and arms raised to the stars above. Blaine joined the throng of twenty-somethings, barely dancing along to the drums. Yes, Blaine lived for these nights.

***

Kurt Hummel was mesmerized by Los Angeles, everything about Los Angeles in fact. It's nearly the complete opposite of New York and that's kind of amazing. The people are laid back as opposed to rushing to get to their nine to fives and while the sun is dangerous for his skin, it was so nice to have perfect weather all the time. The traffic is the same, though, not that he really had to worry about it. California was wonderful. It wasn't New York but it didn't have to be.

Summer was finally beginning to feel like fun and his plans for the night included a few hours at the bar a few streets down from the apartment accompanied by Jenn with the possibility of a live band. These plans were ruined the moment Jenn had blown in through their front door.

"There's a bonfire down at the beach. We're going!" She announced as she walked from the foyer to her bedroom.

Her door was closed before he even had a chance to protest. Kurt had sighed and turned toward the mirror to contemplate if his outfit was beach material or not, the jeans were one of his best pair but if he changed now he would have to pick out an entirely new outfit. They would have to do. Sitting on the beach now he's thankful for his jeans and long sleeves. The air is somewhat cool and the bonfire isn't doing enough to keep him warm. He figures the alcohol will take care of that. Jenn pulled him along towards the water to dance with a group already formed a few feet from the fire. Kurt sways his hips easily with the music as a bottle of wine is passed to his hands. He takes a few sips and presses it to the next person. Warm fingers graze his and Kurt turns his head to see who he had given the bottle to. The boy next to him is so gorgeous that his heart stops for a moment. Kurt watches as he tilts his head back and presses the bottle to his lips. His eyes trail down his body quickly, taking in the bare feet, no shirt, shorts slung low on his hips, beautiful boy next to him and tries to catch his breath. The boy opens his eyes and smiles.

"Hi." He says with a happy grin that has Kurt's heart pounding.

"Hi." Kurt manages.

"I'm Blaine. Wanna dance?"

"Kurt." He doesn't bother to answer, just lets himself move closer to Blaine as he rests a hand on his hip and moves their bodies together in time with the music.

Yes, Kurt Hummel was mesmerized by Los Angeles.

***

Kurt is sort of in love with Blaine immediately. He doesn't mention that of course but it's true. They spend a lot of time together after that first week of May. Blaine was more than happy to show Kurt around the city in a tour that included the best spots for coffee, sushi, cupcakes, and even a small hole in the wall café that Blaine swore up and down had the best bagels outside of New York City. He was right.

They're comfortable around each other. They tell each other horror stories from high school and unload their problems onto each other about their roommates from their first year of college. Kurt complains about the horrendous hours he has to spend working on designs to make his deadlines for classes and Blaine complains about the equally horrendous hours he has to spend working on compositions to make his deadlines for classes and labels. They've only known each other three weeks but they tell each other everything.

Which is why Kurt doesn't hesitate to ask Blaine what's wrong when he calls asking to hang out and then barely talks as they sip their coffee at a small place near Blaine's apartment. Blaine blinks like he's forgotten that he isn't alone and then makes a face like that's ironic.  
"Sorry, I'm just a little off today." Blaine says, trying to shake the thoughts from his head.

"What are you thinking about?" Kurt knows him and that's really fucking scary because he shouldn't know him this well. Not this soon.

"I'm thinking that I'm a little bit too bitter for eighteen."

The words come out before he means them to. He really meant to censor that somewhat, to not sound like such a cynic to Kurt. But he didn't and Kurt is staring at him with an expression that Blaine can't quite read. He isn't sure what to do so he just continues.

"I'm tired of people leaving me. My parents… well they weren't exactly ever around for me when I was growing up. They were pretty ecstatic actually when I wanted to move out here for college. One less thing to worry about I guess, they didn't need to be careful about how they acted around me anymore. It's a lot easier to pretend I'm not gay if I'm not around." Once he's started he can't really stop, even if he wants to. "My brother left me alone with them when I was young to go off and start his own life. My friends, god what am I saying? I barely had friends. They never cared about me. My asshole ex-boyfriend left me for another guy, I mean really? I guess I'm just not good enough for anyone to stick around for."

"Hey, Blaine, stop." Kurt says it with enough force to make Blaine look up from where his eyes had been trained on his coffee. He takes Blaine's hand and squeezes it gently. "You are good enough. You're better than them, Blaine. Look at you! You came out here to start a whole new life and you're making it. You're amazing, Blaine."

Kurt's eyes don't leave his after he says this and Blaine wants to look away but he can't. There was something about Kurt that made him feel different.

"Someday, someone is going to stick around. I promise."

Kurt pulls his hand away then and gets back to his coffee, starting up a new conversation that has Blaine laughing within seconds. Blaine still isn't sure why Kurt made him feel different but he's content not knowing for now. It was a good feeling.

Kurt tells Jenn about it later.

"It's scary. I've never felt this way about a guy before." He says that night on the couch. Jenn passes him the bowl of popcorn.

"He's seems pretty fantastic, Kurt. I would definitely go for him. I mean if he wasn't, you know, gay and all." Kurt laughs and pushes her lightly.

"It's just different, that's all."

***

It's the beginning of June when Kurt kisses Blaine for the first time. Some indie band that no one but Blaine has heard of is playing a bar a few blocks from Kurt and Jenn's apartment and Blaine promises that it's good music to dance to. They all go but mostly for the cheap drinks and on Kurt's part, for the sake of being with Blaine.

Halfway through the set Kurt is pressed against Blaine, hips to hips, moving along with the music surrounding them. Blaine is smiling widely and his head is tipped back slightly to breathe cooler air as he sings along with the words. Kurt isn't even sure what the lyrics are but he loves them, loves seeing him like this. Blaine feels a hand in his hair and he locks eyes with Kurt, bringing their foreheads to rest together when Kurt leans down a little. The music is pulsing through their veins, the crowd pushing them closer together and Blaine couldn't ask for anything better than this.

Kurt wants so badly to hold onto this moment, how alive he feels and how beautiful Blaine looks. He reaches for him, trying to get impossibly closer, and Kurt lets the music take himself over. He wraps his arms around Blaine's shoulders and brushes his lips o the corner of Blaine's mouth. He feels Blaine's intake of breath and then he's gone. Kurt vaguely hears the words "I can't" and something about a drink before he starts to panic. It was too much, too soon, Blaine didn't want that from him, didn't need that heartbreak. He already knew that. But then Blaine is back with two drinks in his hands. He gives one to Kurt with a small smile. A new song starts and Blaine is close again but not close enough.

By the time the music ends they're both stumbling out the door laughing openly at the looks Jenn had been giving them on the dance floor. She really had no room to talk from the way she had been dancing with Wes. The night air is cool on their skin that's been heated by alcohol and sweat for the past three hours. It's dark and Blaine is struck by the fact that the night is almost over too soon. Clutching Kurt seems like the only logical thing right now and none of their friends have stuck around to see it anyway so he pulls him closer by the waist and they walk like that, Blaine fitting into Kurt's side perfectly.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Blaine asks suddenly.

"Hmm?" Kurt rests his head on top of Blaine's.

"The world, this city, this night."

"Sure, I guess." Kurt answers with a shrug.

Blaine laughs and pulls away from Kurt slightly to grab his hand instead.

"Think about it. Somehow we were put on this earth to share our lives with other people. We make music, and art, and create these whole new worlds, and then we get to experience it together. It's kind of beautiful how different we are but really we aren't that different at all."

Blaine is smiling lazily and it's making Kurt's heart beat faster than normal. He's holding Kurt's hand firmly, calloused and warm, and Kurt is nearly choked with the feeling of love that he gets around Blaine. And Kurt isn't even sure he decided to move when suddenly Blaine is pushed against a streetlamp, his gasp cut off when Kurt's lips cover his. It's short but sweet and soft, and Blaine can still taste the vodka and lemon on his mouth from what Kurt had been drinking earlier. Kurt pulls away and it takes a moment for Blaine to actually open his eyes. When he does, Kurt is still there breathing the same air as him, a small smile on his lips.

"Thank you." Kurt whispers, knowing that Blaine will understand what he means.

He takes a step back then, one hand leaving Blaine's neck but the other still on his hip brushing against the soft skin beneath his shirt. Blaine shakes his head lightly and takes Kurt's hand back in his, lacing their fingers together this time. Kurt doesn't notice that Blaine's grip is just a little bit tighter this time.

****

They spend the next month that way. Clinging to each other every chance they got. Going to parties just to make out, which their friends loudly disapproved of, and ignoring everything else that they should have been doing. They didn't care. It was summer and they could do whatever they wanted. They could afford to spend the entire day laying out on the beach, Blaine somehow always getting tanner and never getting burned and Kurt always putting on an entire bottle of sunscreen to avoid the fate. Between the two of them, someone had to get sunburned and Kurt vowed it wouldn't be him. They could eat ice cream and not worry about work clothes fitting. They could have fun and just own the night.

Jenn walks in on them on the couch on more than one occasion to which she throws a pillow in their general direction and yells to get a room.

"I already have one!" Kurt shouts back. They hear the front shut behind her on the way out and laugh. "You learn to love her."

Kurt asks Blaine to dinner halfway through June. He almost refuses but as soon as Kurt is on his doorstep looking as if he just stepped out of a black and white film, Blaine can't regret it. The restaurant they go to is on Kurt's side of town, one he's heard of but never been to. The food is delicious like Kurt promised it would be and Kurt keeps his ankle hooked around Blaine's the whole night. They can't stop smiling.

"Come on, just one." They've finished dinner and Blaine had convinced Kurt to share the chocolate cake with him but now he's being difficult. They haven't had any silence in their conversation lasting more than the time it takes to chew until now. But Blaine isn't giving up on his twenty questions.

"No way, Blaine. It's impossible." Kurt says shaking his head.

"It can't be impossible to pick one!" Blaine waits as Kurt folds his hands and stares at him for a moment.

"Fine. Fall, I guess."

"Fall?" Blaine quirks an eyebrow. "I always thought Fall meant ugly clothes."

"No season means ugly clothes, Blaine. Besides, I just like creating layers." Kurt shrugs lightly.

"That explains how you stand the heat." Kurt laughs and it makes Blaine's heart skip a beat, or two, or three.

They pay for the check and decide to walk down by the beach to find a bench on the boardwalk. It's still warm and they're thankful for the ocean breeze against their backs. They sit for a while just pointing out different people, trying to figure out where they're headed to. They stay there for what seems like ages, talking and laughing. Blaine has his arm wrapped around Kurt's waits while Kurt has his draped across Blaine's shoulders. They're comfortable like that, content to just share time together.

Blaine hadn't even noticed how cold it had gotten until he feels Kurt start to shiver. He hands his jacket over, ignoring the protests, and offers to walk him home. Kurt smiles gratefully and they head in that direction in no hurry to actually get there. They're still soaking the night in as much as they can. Summer is already almost half over. So when Kurt pulls out his keys at the front door of his rented apartment, he turns around.

"Would you like to come in for a little while? We can crash Jenn's movie night." Kurt pushes the door open and looks at Blaine.

"Of course." Blaine laughs and steps over the threshold.

"We're back!" Kurt shouts in the direction of the living room. There's no answer. "Jenn? You can make yourself comfortable, I'll be right back."

Blaine nods and then turns his head to take in the apartment for the first time in a week. Kurt has only been living here with Jenn since May but it feels like a home. There are small pictures hanging on the walls, mostly city shots of New York and Paris. He can tell who decorated. There's a blanket across the top of the couch and there are papers and keys strewn on the side table. It smells fresh and clean but it looks lived in as well. Blaine wonders if they get along here together.

"I guess she went out." Kurt comes back into the room shrugging Blaine's jacket off his shoulders and then proceeds to hang it on a hook by the door. "Want some coffee?" He asks.

"Sure, that would be great." Blaine steps into the kitchen behind Kurt and watches him work.

It feels so domestic and he smiles at the thought. He reaches out on impulse, pulling Kurt's hand into his own and pushing him up against the counter. Blaine doesn't wait for Kurt to protest, just presses his lips to Kurt's and holds him there. Kurt hums happily and they kiss slow and lazy. Kurt runs his tongue along Blaine's lips, barely asking permission before their tongues are rolling against each other. Blaine pulls back, sucking on Kurt's bottom lip which earns him a quiet moan and hands in his hair before he pulls back completely. He looks at Kurt, eyes blown wide and lips swollen.

"There's something about you, Kurt." Blaine says. "I don't know what it is but it's incredible. You're incredible."

Kurt stares at Blaine who has this sad kind of smile on his face and he doesn't know what to say. So he crashes their lips together again, pulling him closer and closer, wishing that he could hold onto this forever, keep Blaine forever.

***

July is hot; even for L.A. and Kurt isn't used to the stifling heat like Blaine is. He isn't used to shorts and t-shirts and bathing suits and sunblock. He doesn't mind though, even if he won't ever admit it to Blaine, he doesn't mind. Doesn't mind that half of their time is spent at the beach where he can stare at Blaine's gorgeous tanned body. And maybe he's practiced enough that Blaine doesn't need to rub the lotion in on his back but he conveniently lets that though slip his mind. The sun is blistering but Kurt can't exactly his wear his Gucci shirt into the ocean so he concedes and views it as an almost win-win situation.

Blaine puts on the only station that comes in on the radio at the beach and then lies down on the right side of the blanket. It's a heavy navy blue and red stripped wool that permanently smells like salt water no matter how many times Blaine washes it. Kurt suggested that he get a new one after their third time to the beach that summer but he refused. Kurt lies down next to him and hooks his ankle around Blaine's unconsciously and opens his book to read while Blaine taps his thigh to the beat of the music. Kurt smiles when he recognizes that beat on his thigh before he tunes his ear onto the station. It's the same song that had been playing when they first met. His mind flashes back to seven weeks ago when he laid eyes on Blaine on this very beach. _Free me from the physical, let me do the impossible. Open up my eyes and I wanna touch the horizon. _Blaine leans over and presses his lips to Kurt's ear, sings the chorus, and then kisses his cheek. Kurt can't help but smile wide and turn to catch Blaine's lips for a real one.

"Don't you just love California?" Blaine asks with a sigh.

Kurt glances at him and says, "It's pretty wonderful." Then thinks, _mostly because of you._

"Are you going to miss it?"

Kurt stiffens. Sure he's going to miss L.A. but New York is his home now; it's where he belongs. New York wasn't just a city of thousands of people rising to the top or one with million dollar apartment buildings to him. It was a city of hopes and dreams and tiny walk up flats with leaky ceilings. New York wasn't a grandeur illusion of perfection. New York was real to Kurt. But he doesn't say that. This is the closest they've come to discussing the end of the summer and Kurt thinks that it's far too soon. He knows the hidden message behind the question; the want and sadness that comes with it.

"I will miss it. I really will." He says instead.

"I'll miss you." It's almost too quiet to hear and Kurt is positive that he just heard the sound of his heart break.

"Me too." He says, taking Blaine's hand.

"I love you." Blaine blurts out.

"Blaine." Kurt warns because he wants to but he shouldn't. It's too soon, too much, not fair to Blaine.

"I do, I love you." He pulls him closer as if to prove his point.

"I – I love you too."

Kurt knows he shouldn't have but it was true. He loved Blaine from the moment he laid eyes on him and he wouldn't give this summer up for anything, no matter how much it hurt in the end.

***

Blaine receives a text message from Kurt on the third Saturday of July.

_Be ready at nine. I'm picking you up._

It's not unusual for Kurt to drive over as Blaine doesn't have a car and Kurt does. It is unusual, however, to have Kurt planning their day without him and Blaine is almost afraid. He thinks briefly of their day trip three weeks ago to Disneyland. Kurt had promised Jenn a day there and the two had basically kidnapped him and forced him on to every roller coaster there was. The day ended with Blaine's head in the trash can and later, a much calmer fireworks show. Jenn had been appeased with cookies. Blaine shook the memory and chose to focus on the positive; at least it wouldn't be an amusement park again.

Kurt's waiting outside his building when Blaine takes the stairs down at exactly nine a.m. He jumps in the car and subtly checks the backseat, no Jenn. They take the highway to an exit Blaine has never been off before and drive down a little dirt road that reminds him of Ohio. Kurt parks at the top of a hill that leads to a small grass meadow where picnic benches are nearly hidden under the shade of large trees.

"Kurt, how did you find this place?" Blaine asks, astounded.

"Jenn told me about it." Kurt says as he gets out of the car.

"How did sh-"

"Don't ask."

Blaine makes a mental note to thank Jenn later. Kurt's pulling out a cooler and Blaine's familiar red and navy blanket before he has time to process what's happening. Kurt holds out his hand.

"Come on."

They spread out in a half shady half sunny spot on the blanket and pull out the food Kurt has packed. They eat and share stories of their high school days and even start a brief conversation about Blaine's growing vinyl collection.

"Seriously, Blaine, the amount of 1970s records in your apartment is frightening."

"Hey, that's offensive!"

It isn't until the late afternoon that Kurt suggests they head back. The meadow is mostly covered by clouds and the drive back is at least an hour long. They just started to pack up when Blaine feels the first raindrop on the back of his neck. A downpour hits before they know it's happening and the two go running for the car, slipping and sliding their way up the hill. Kurt pops the trunk from a few feet away and they throw everything in and then dive in after it. Once their laughter dies down the sound of harsh rain pounding glass fills the air.

"I guess we're not going anywhere for a while." Kurt says. He crawls over the backseat and flips on the radio, turning it to fade back before crawling back to Blaine in the trunk.

"God, I'm freezing." Blaine says, wrapping his arms around himself. His shirt is clinging to his chest and Kurt's eyes rake over his body before a smirk plays on his lips.

"We should probably get out of these wet clothes then." Kurt suggests.

He moves towards Blaine and captures his lips gently. He can feel Kurt's smile on his mouth. He feels hands on his hips and the tug of his shirt and they pull apart so Kurt can raise it over his head. Blaine does the same to Kurt before they're pressed close again, skin against skin, wet and warm. Blaine's hands find Kurt's zipper and he doesn't bother to pause until the shorts are off and thrown over the seat. Kurt takes control then, making sure they're down to boxers before guiding Blaine on top of him. He captures his lips again and Kurt pushes off the blanket the same moment Blaine grinds down and they break apart with loud groans. Blaine grinds down again, deliberately lining their hips up just right this time. Kurt whines and attaches his mouth to Blaine's beck while they rock together.

"Do you have – "

"Black bag under the seat." Kurt answers, breath shallow and voice mumbled, mouth still attached to Blaine's collar bone. He reaches one hand under the seat and pulls out a small black bag just like Kurt had said. He stops and laughs low, Kurt can feel the vibration against his lips.

"Did you plan this?" Blaine asks, staring down at Kurt, pupils blown wide.

"I don't control the weather."

Blaine gaps at him for a moment before surging forward and kissing Kurt roughly. "So. Hot." Blaine punctuates each word with a kiss. Kurt's hands travel down his back stopping at his hips for only a second before pushing the last article of clothing down to the floor. Blaine nearly topples in his haste to return the favor. His mind short circuits when he lowers himself down again, nothing between them this time; Kurt pours some lube into his palm. Blaine feels a hand around them both and nothing has felt more perfect than this.

They work out a rhythm between Blaine's hips and Kurt's hand and find themselves close to the edge far too soon. Blaine can feel the heat building. They stutter, more frantic. He leans forward to kiss Kurt again and wraps his hand around Kurt's. They're gone after that. A chorus of I love yous, oh god, and one long Blaine as they ride it out together. They stay tangled together until the heat is too much to bear and they unwrap themselves to clean up and get dressed. Blaine is helping Kurt back into his shirt when he notices the absence of water pounding glass.

"Hey, the rain stopped." He says quietly.

"Mmm, I guess it did." Kurt hums in agreement, wrapping his arms around Blaine. Kurt brings him back down to the blanket and hooks his ankle around Blaine's. He lays an arm across Kurt's belly and relaxes, content to lie in the trunk of Kurt's car just a while longer. Yeah, he definitely owes Jenn a thank you for this.

***

Kurt hated to admit it but the next week was spent back and forth between beds, mouths on each other until neither one of them could breathe. But they don't mind; they can't think of anything better to do with their time anyway. More often than not Kurt spends lazy afternoons at Blaine's sprawled across the bed while Blaine works on new music. Kurt has been trying to convince him to record something for a record company but hey says he hasn't found the right song yet. Kurt knows he will one day.

Blaine is plucking away on random keys, playing fragments of Top 40s and selections from the most played list on his iPod. The songs range from Gaga to Billy Joel before the chords start an unfamiliar tune.

_You feel like liberation, you give me new sensation. You show me what I need and you are my life completed._

Kurt can hardly believe what he's hearing. He's heard Blaine sing before, he knows his voice is incredible but this… this is something entirely new.

_I want you for always; I hear your name in every word I say. I'm a fool and I don't care, I hear your name in every word I say._

Blaine is staring at him with a smile that could light up the world. He's singing directly to Kurt. The melody plays through the chorus again and slows to a stop.

"Blaine, that was… that was…" He can't even form a sentence.

"It's not finished but it's for you. It's us."

"Blaine, it's beautiful. I can't even… thank you." Kurt breathes.

"Thank you, Kurt. For making me a better person, for kissing me when I didn't have the courage to kiss you, for the best summer of my life." Kurt shakes his head.

"You did so much for me too, Blaine. I'm not the same person I was three months ago. I owe you so much."

"I guess we're even then." Blaine says with a laugh and Kurt smiles too.

"I guess we are."

***

August is long days and exciting nights. It's music and dancing; friends and bonfires. Blaine recommends a music festival the first weekend that results in Kurt, Blaine, Jenn, and Wes laid out on a blanket in the sun. Their cheeks are red from laughing and wine.

"Do you remember the time," Kurt says already laughing. "That you challenged the guys across the hall to a game of Mario Kart? And it ended with an impromptu and very drunk rendition of Backstreet's Back!"

Blaine and Wes laugh loudly while Jenn covers her face partially to hide the blush in her cheeks.

"It was one time!" She defends herself.

"More like once a month! Not to mention the mattress races you held every weekend!"

"Okay fine, what about the time you performed 4 Minutes with the cheer squad at Halftime of the Championship game?" Jenn shoots back.

Blaine is practically crying with laughter by this point and lets out a squeak at the mention this story. Kurt can't help but laugh then and give in.

"Okay, okay, you win." He says.

"I always do." Jenn takes the wine bottle from his hand and tips it back down her throat.

Kurt leans back against Blaine and lets out a small sigh. Blaine looks down at him.

"What is it?" He asks.

"Nothing. I just don't want this to end." Kurt says quietly.

Blaine wraps his arms tighter around his waist and holds him closer. Jenn's voice comes from next to them.

"Hey guys, does that cloud look like the Millennium Falcon? Say yes because it totally does."

***

They've both been half packed for days and Jenn is finally throwing the last of her clothes in a suitcase when Kurt walks through the door that Friday after a day at the beach with Blaine.

"Hey, you want to help me take this down to the car?" She asks, already walking past him and out the door with two bags.

"S-sure." Kurt says, taken aback.

He carries the last suitcase down and shoves it next to the two already there. When he's back upstairs and in his room Kurt nearly collapses on the floor. He and Jenn had planned to leave on the eleventh. Tomorrow was the eleventh. He rushes out of his bedroom then, past a startled Jenn.

"I have to see Blaine." He says, slamming the front door on his way out.

He's on Blaine's doorstep thirty minutes later, pacing across the floor before finally knocking on the door. He hears footsteps and then the door is open; Blaine standing there in a shirt and sweatpants.

"Can I come in?" He asks before Blaine can even say hello.

Blaine knows. Kurt knows that he knows. He can tell by the look in his eyes. They don't talk about it. Blaine just takes his hand and leads him to the bedroom. Kurt shrugs off his jacket and joins Blaine on the bed. It's slow and desperate at the same time. Kurt takes his time, wanting to feel Blaine come apart beneath him, watches him as his name becomes the only word he can say.

They lay together afterwards as their breathing slows and the room grows dark. Kurt can feel Blaine slipping into sleep in his arms.

"I don't want to say goodbye to you." Kurt whispers.

"Then don't." Blaine mumbles, eyes already closed.

"I love you." Blaine lays his hand over Kurt's and sighs, falling asleep.

Kurt wakes up a few hours later, Blaine pressed against his neck and legs tangled together. The clock on the bedside table reason 6am. He fishes his phone out of the pile of clothes on the floor and finds one text message from Jenn in his inbox.

I'll be waiting for you in the morning.

Kurt untangles himself from Blaine gently and dresses in the living room to keep from waking Blaine. He pads back into the room and kisses Blaine's forehead. He stands in the doorway for a moment, blinking back tears as he watches Blaine sleep with one arm draped across the empty side of the bed. He leaves quickly then to avoid doing something stupid.

Jenn is waiting for him outside when he pulls up. She must have gotten his message and dragged his suitcases down the stairs to wait. They load the luggage into the back and Jenn gets in the front to drive while Kurt lays down in the backseat. She doesn't ask and Kurt is thankful. He manages to drift off, lulled to sleep by the moving car and their favorite Broadway playlist. They switch spots every few hours and don't need to stop for a motel until they hit the border for Kansas.

They find a place to eat nearby even though Kurt's food goes mostly untouched. Jenn tries to cheer him up by counting the amount of heart attack items on the menu. When it doesn't work she decides to just hold his hand until their food comes. Kurt likes this better. Back at the motel they take turns in the shower and get ready for bed. Kurt pulls his jacket off the chair to hang in the closet when a small piece of paper falls from the pocket. He picks it up and unfolds it. It's in Blaine's handwriting.

I love you too.

Kurt suddenly remembers waking up briefly last night to Blaine crawling back into bed. He had shushed him back to sleep. He forgot until now. Kurt chokes back a sob and Jenn is by his side instantly, soothing. They make it back to New York in record time.

They unload their suitcases at five in the morning a week later. The sun is barely rising and the sky is a gorgeous light pink that touches the skyscrapers throughout the city. Jenn pulls the last bag from the trunk when he spots navy and red. Kurt drags the blanket from the floor and runs his fingers over it.

"Is that?" Jenn asks.

"Yeah." He says distractedly.

For the first time in a week, Kurt smiles.

*** TWO YEARS LATER ***

"Come on, Jenn! We're going to be late!" Kurt calls from the living room of their tiny one bedroom walk up apartment. He hears shuffling in the bedroom.

"One minute! Just putting the finishing… touches." She walks out then and does a twirl in her dress. "Ta-da!" Jenn exclaims for added emphasis.

The dress she's wearing is her own design, the first finished product to bed added to her collection. Kurt himself is also wearing something of his own design, one he finished his Sophomore year of college. They're going to the 4th Annual Broadway Breakout Awards at the Lincoln Center. Kurt and Jenn had been nominated after their designs for the Broadway revival of Miss Saigon debuted in February. Kurt would be damned if he was late for his first awards ceremony.

"Perfect." Kurt says with a smile. "Now lets go before we're blacklisted for the Tony's."

They walk the red carpet together in a daze, smiling for photographs and stumbling their way through their interviews. It's a long blur and before Kurt knows it they're seated on the main floor and surrounded by the current greats of Broadway. Each person around him is better than the last and Kurt is in and out of conversation with the other nominees at his table.

"Wait, I'm so excited for this category, it's one of my favorites."

Kurt turns his attention back to the stage where Sutton Foster is opening the envelope.

"And the Broadway Breakout for Best Music in a New Musical goes to _Save Me, Los Angeles_! Music and lyrics by Blaine Anderson!"

Kurt's world stops. Everything happens in slow motion around him. The audience is on its feet as a familiar song starts to play through the theatre. _I hear your name in every word I say. _He can't believe it as Blaine takes the stage to make his acceptance speech. He doesn't look much different than the last time he saw him, asleep in the early morning light of the late summer. He vaguely feels Jenn's grip on his hand as Blaine talks.

"And most of all I have to thank the person who inspired the lyrics to much of this music. The only man I've ever loved, without him I wouldn't be here."

He feels himself moving before he realizes that he's actually walking. He makes his way backstage and scans the area while his heart beats out of his chest. Then he spots him, shaking hands with some people Kurt recognizes but doesn't care about right now. He walks up behind him and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Blaine."

"Kurt?"

*The end*


	2. Soundtrack

We Owned The Night – Lady Antebellum (theme)

These Are The Days – Keith Urban

Touch The Horizon – Big City Rock

Every Word I Say – Hanson

Generator 1st Floor – Freelance Whales

Hey, Hey – October Fall

Summer Nights – Rascal Flatts

I Won't Look Back – Needtobreathe

Tongue Tied – October Fall

Save Me, San Francisco – Train


End file.
